Project GAB
by WolfKeeper989
Summary: Yugi has a strange dream after partying with his friends. Updated R&R pleez! What's gonna happen Chapter title in story is wrong! Ch.6's title is Dreams and Destinies.
1. Fallen Angel

Disclaimer: WolfKeeper989 does not own Yu Gi Oh! Or any Kingdom Hearts characters or any Crash Bandicoot characters but she does own the story and the characters Amber, Alchmeides, and her spirit Athena, and Mrs. Toshiba and herself!!  
  
Chapter 1  
Fallen Angel  
  
Yugi  
  
"Good morning class," said Ms. Toshiba. "I have an announcement to make."  
"I'm not surprised, she always an announcement!" snapped Seto Kiba. Usually, Yugi would scold Kiba for making sadistic comments but for some reason he seemed distracted that day. Little did he know that his life was about to change.  
"We have a new student, in fact, a foreign exchange student. Her name is Amber Bridges and she is from Minnesota in the US." said Ms. Toshiba. She then she motioned someone standing in the doorway into the classroom. It a young girl about Yugi's age, when shiny butterscotch hair down to her shoulders, slender build, and intense, clear, green eyes that sparkled like emeralds. Yugi was stunned by her beauty, he knew it was impolite to stare but it was like she had cast a spell a on him. She was looking about shyly, when her eyes fell on him and she smiled. Yugi's heart began to race and a lump formed in his throat but he did not hesitate to return the smile. "Amber will need a place to stay, will anyone volunteer to house her?" asked the teacher.  
"I will!" exclaimed Tea.  
"Thank you, Tea." said the teacher. "Amber, could you take the empty seat next Yugi?" She pointed to the empty desk beside Yugi and Amber nodded quietly and came and sat down. "Now everyone turn to page fifty-seven in their English books."  
.  
  
Amber  
I remember fighting with my parents because I didn't want to go to Japan. But I found myself loving Domino City the moment I got here. I've already made many friends here. For instance, Tea Gardner , she's letting me stay at her home during my stay here. But, there's still something bothering me ,that boy that I sat beside I still don't know his name. But, he and Tea seemed to be friends. I was attracted to him the moment I saw him, but no I couldn't because I promised Robbie. forget Robbie! That was then this is now.  
"Amber, Amber?" Tea called waking me from my thoughts.  
"Oh, yes?" I answered.  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
"Fine." I say.  
" I'm going to the Game Shop to see Yugi, wanna come?" she asked.  
"Umm.ok." I say, needing an excuse to get out of the house.  
  
Tea  
"So, what was it like living in the US?" I asked as we walked.  
"For me, it was tiring. I moved from place to place. Never had any friends." Amber answered.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"I'm not really entirely sure, I'll have remember to ask the next time my parents write." Amber said.  
"We' re here." I said. Yugi  
The door to the shop opened and Tea and Amber walked in. My heart began to beat very, very fast. "Why am I acting like this?'' I thought.  
"Yugi, is something bothering you?" asked Yami.  
"No." I say.  
"Hi Yugi." says Tea.  
"Hi Tea, hi Amber." I say.  
"Hi." said Amber. I felt a need to start a conversation. "Want to sit down?" I asked. The girls nodded and we headed over to the couch. I sat down then Amber sat beside me and Tea beside her. "So, Amber, what brings you to Domino City?" I ask.  
"I came through a foreign exchange program." She said.  
"Amber, do you have any hobbies?" asked Tea.  
"I enjoy listening to music." Amber began then I stopped paying attention to what she was saying. I was lost in her voice, I never heard such a voice. For me, it was thrill to hear her voice. It was like a soft, sweet melody like the voice of an angel. Now that I thought about it she looked like an angel. The perfect body and her hair shone like the sun then when she smiled at me it seemed as if I could walk on air. Her eyes, oh those lovely eyes, could cast quite a spell! Every time she would look at me with those emerald eyes I felt as though I would do anything for her. "I also like Duel Monsters." Amber said.  
"Really, I play Duel Monsters too. That's something my grandfather sells in the shop," I said. She studied me for a moment.  
"You' re Yugi Moto! The King of Games!" she exclaimed.  
"Oh, uh, yeah." I said gazing back at her.  
"You have awesome eyes," she said dreamily. "Oh, I meant you have awesome skills, oh dear!" Then she looked away . I placed my hand on hers and said,  
"Don't be embarrassed, I was going to tell you the same thing." She looked at me for a moment and smiled. "BOOM!!" Amber jumped into my arms at the sound of the thunder. We began to blush as Amber stood up. "Maybe you two should head home." I say.  
"Okay, bye Yugi." says Tea as she walks to the door.  
"Bye, Yugi." says Amber following Tea to the door.  
"Bye, I'll see you at school." Call after them as they head out the door. "Yes, goodbye my angel, my fallen angel." .  
  
Sorry if the chapter's a little sappy. It gets better. Please read and review. Oh, yeah 5 reviews= Chapter 2. Just to tease you Chapter 2 is where I reveal Amber's past and the plot of the story. So, if you want to know, you'll review. 


	2. Painful Past and Deadly Delimmas

Disclaimer: WolfKeeper989 does not own Yu Gi Oh! Or any Kingdom Hearts characters or any Crash Bandicoot characters but she does own the story and the X-Kids and the characters Amber, Alchmeides, and her spirit Athena and herself!!  
  
Chapter 2 Painful Past and Deadly Dilemmas  
  
Amber  
"Why do I have to go to Japan?" I whined.  
"Because, you will be safer there!!" shouted my father.  
"What do you mean-" I started to ask but then I heard the call for my plane.  
"Go, or you'll miss your plane." said my mother as she kissed me goodbye. ..  
  
Tears rolled down my cheeks as I thought of my parents back home. I was homesick, I mean, well sick. In plain English that means I wanted to GO HOME!! But I couldn't so I might as well get used to it.  
  
WolfKeeper  
  
It was a normal enough day for me. The bell for fourth period just rang and I was eager to get there. It was my last period and my favorite class. I was headed to my locker when my beeper vibrated. I removed it from the holder on my hip and looked at. It read: ASAP XKIDS. I sighed as I thought, "Already! And it's barely Monday!" But I let it go and got my books and headed to class. ..  
As I waited for my ride at the end of the day, I remembered my page from earlier. I reached into my book bag and pulled out my cell phone. I dialed ASAP XKIDS or 272-795-437. It began to ring then an automated voice said,  
"Please state your name and business in order to continue."  
"WolfKeeper and I need to speak to Alchmeides." I said.  
There was a click then a familiar voice said,  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, bro, you paged me earlier?" I asked.  
"Yes, I did, little one." he said. "Little one" is my brother's nickname for me.  
"What's up?" I asked.  
"We have a new case," he said  
"Why am I not surprised?" I say sarcastically.  
"Ok, have you heard of Catherine and John Bridges?"  
"No."  
"How about Amber Bridges?"  
"Yeah, she's the leader of the band, Change of Heart, her stage name is Cheryl, right?"  
"Right. Her real name was Jamie Bond. Her friends used to call her 'OO7'. "  
"And let me guess, her father was James Bond and her mother's real name was Vanessa."  
"Close, but no. His real name was Juan Bond and her mother was Alexandra Lee Bond. But they were almost like James Bond and company. Her parents were CIA agents. They did lots of work but they became famous for their work on Project GAB."  
"Project what?"  
"GAB. Or Genetic Alteration and Bonding. It was an illegal testing done on humans by combining their DNA that the scientists would get from hair or anything on a human being with animal DNA to see what would happen."  
"Well? What happened?"  
"It created huge, powerful, and strong gargoyle-like creatures. It was a slow process, but that's not the worst part. The process of transformation from completely human to not is slow. But, the transformation caused extreme physiological stress or damage, which sent them over the edge sooner or later. There were 5 known cases: four committed suicide and the last one is supposedly still living. But, Amber's parents were sent in to stop the project and bring the crazed criminal to justice. They did their job; Gerald C. Fitzgerald was brought to justice and sentenced to 3 years in prison while his case was being put together. If the prosecution didn't come up with enough evidence to go to trial the scientist would go free. "  
"Let me guess he was freed?"  
"He was and when he was, he vowed to kill the Bonds for ruining his rep. So, the Bonds went under the Witness Protection Program and became the Bridges. They moved from place to place to keep from being tracked. But, the parents feared for their daughter's life so, not to raise suspicion they had her sent to Japan as an exchange student and is currently in Domino City. "  
"So, what's the problem?"  
"Before, the Bonds aborted their mission they stole the software for the programming of the project. So, no big deal right? But, we believe that there was a hidden copy of the program in Japan! So we need to find that copy before they do!"  
"I just can't disappear off to Japan. I mean what would I tell my folks?"  
"Well at least help train new agents and head the investigation."  
"Alright, but you have to help this is my first time heading an investigation."  
"You know I'm going to help!" "One more question, what happened to the original program?" "Well.."  
  
Cliffie!!! Hope u liked it!! Ok, thanks to all that reviewed!! 13 reviews= Chapter 3, so you know what to do. Chapter 3, you get to find out what happened to the original program and what we're going to do about it!! 


	3. Krazy Kiaba

Disclaimer: WolfKeeper989 does not own Yu Gi Oh! Or any Kingdom Hearts characters or any Crash Bandicoot characters but she does own the story and the characters Amber, Alchmeides, and her spirit Athena and herself!!  
  
Chapter 3 Krazy Kiaba  
  
WolfKeeper  
  
"Well, they hid it in a locket." he said.  
"A locket? Well, where is it?" I ask.  
"It belonged to the daughter." he answered.  
"SO you're telling me that the original program is around the neck of an American teenager that is in the heart of Japan!!" I screech.  
"Well, yeah. No one knows it's there, though." He reassured me.  
"Thank goodness! So, where do they think the experiments are taking place?"  
"There are claims of weird sounds and screams coming from the old Kiaba Corp. Island. So, that's the best lead we' ve had so far. But, we can't go near the place because it's Kiaba's property and we don't have search warrants or permission to scope the premises." Alchmeides said. (A little FYI: my brother's name is pronounced Al-ka-my-des.)  
"Have you tried asking Seto Kiaba for permission?"  
"Yes, when we did he took off to inspect things himself. Never giving us a definite yes or no."  
"SO what happened when he came back?" I asked.  
"They had tie him in a stray jacket and strap him to his bed. He was screaming and ranting like a lunatic! Something about South American monsters or something of the sort."  
"What kind of sight do you think greeted him when he got to that island. I mean it would have to be something truly horrible to break Kiaba like that."  
"No one knows what happened! Every time someone would ask about what he saw he would draw up into a fetal position and start screaming as if someone were trying to kill him. That's not the worse of it, the staff says that he became an insomniac and would rattle on all night about a monster named Mbwun or something."  
"Wait! Did you say Mbwun?"  
"Yeah."  
"Maybe he is not as crazy as he sounds."  
"What are you getting at Bri (pronounced Bree)?"  
"I can't explain it now. I need you to get in touch with Kiri. She might be able to get Kiaba to talk. After Kingdom Hearts, she became a physiatrist. And also book a flight for two to Domino City, Japan and make one of the ticket round trip." I say.  
  
Oh, it's time to go to Japan folks!!!! Will Kiri get Kiaba to talk? Who is Mbwun? When will Amber get into this? It will all be explained in Chap.4!! So please R&R!! I'm serious this time if I don't get 13 reviews I won't write a new chapter!! Also I'm starting a new Yugi fic and I need ideas for wishes! So please give me some ideas! Ja Ne! Sorry this chappie is so short!! 


	4. Mbwun

Disclaimer: WolfKeeper989 does not own Yu Gi Oh! Or any Kingdom Hearts characters or any Crash Bandicoot characters or any characters or references from the book "Relic" but she does own the story and the characters Amber, Alchmeides, Faith, and her spirit Athena and herself!!  
  
Hi, I'm am sorry a million times over for the delay! School started again and homework is killing me and there are not enough hours in a day. I've been trying to work on this fic but I have been having problem with writer's block! Also I want to thank all the reviewers for the kind words of encouragement. To thank you all, I dedicate this chapter to you. This chapter is very descriptive and I plan to have as little dialogue as possible. But there will be some. The beginning takes place before I talk to my brother after school. Then when it switches to Kiri's point of view we're back in present time of the fic. So now, ladies and gents, I must warn you this might start of a little suspenseful and horrific but on with fic!!!  
  
Chapter 4 Mbwun  
  
Mokuba  
  
"I need to see Seto." Mokuba chimed.  
"Sorry, young Kiaba, but Mr. Kiaba is indisposed at the moment," said the guard.  
"I WANNA SEE SETOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Mokuba jumping up and down screaming.  
"Okay, okay kid just calm down. You'll wake the whole house," said the guard. Mokuba ran to his older brother's bedside.  
"Seto? Where have ya been big brother?" ask Mokuba. As a response Seto began to laugh psychotically. "Seto, this isn't very funny; not at all." Said the young Kiaba fearfully. At these words Seto began to laugh harder and harder. The curtains on Seto's bedroom window were pulled back revealing a big and bright full moon. Making the room look like a scene out of a horror movie. Seto was laughing so hard now, that tears were streaming down his face and he was foaming at the mouth. He was wide-eyed and his pupils were barely visible. Mokuba was on the verge of tears as he fled from the room in sheer terror. Something was wrong with his brother, very wrong.......  
  
Kiri  
  
As I stepped off the plane in Domino City I gasped. It was beautiful! The buildings were tall and bright. This was a totally different place compared to my island home. But I cleared my head of the shock and focused on the task at hand. All I know about this bizarre case is that I was called to Domino City by a good friend of mine who preferred to be called Wolfkeeper. I was planning on not taking another case until late next week. But this case she presented me was too interesting to pass up. All I know is that a the CEO of a major gaming corporation in Domino left a couple of days ago to check on a disturbance at another property of his and came back as a raving lunatic. I thought that quite unusual, as so did my friend. She told me to meet her at gate 17 of the airport and we would go from there. She also mentioned that we would be working with some other people more familiar with Domino City then we were. I was approaching gate 17 and began to skim over the area for my friend. Then I spotted her just coming through the gate. She was wearing a burgundy T-shirt and black pants. I walked to her. We began to talk about the case as we headed out of the airport and onto the street. She said that her brother had mentioned that Kiaba would rattle on sometimes during the night about a monster named Mbwun. But the interesting thing about this so-called "monster" was that it was a type of plant found only in South America. It was believed the plant held reovirus that caused mutation in human beings and other living organisms. The plant held many different hormones that were produced by the hypothalamus gland in the human body. I still didn't know what was so dangerous about the plant. But all came clear she finished explaining about the plant. What made it so dangerous was that it caused a mutation in living things. The virus that it carried caused the mutation along with a need for these certain type of hormones. I begin to laugh as I thought about it.  
"What's so dangerous about a plant that causes mutation?" I ask.  
"The plant part of it is just a disguise the danger is in the virus it carries. See the hormones the human-like creature would need are within the plants. So, what happens if the creature runs of its food where will it get the food that it needs and loves? The only other place it can be found in the brains other living organisms. Then there's the mutation; they look almost like dinosaurs. Huge, muscular, powerful creatures that have excellent night vision and long sharp claws. They shy away from sunlight and having excellent hearing as well as excellent senses of smell and touch. That's how they find their prey they can feel their body heat. They mostly walk on all fours and are down right fast and have very thick skin and bones like a rhino. The only way to kill it is to shoot it in the eye. Because the creature was once human they are very intelligent. That's why it's so dangerous. Because they will kill to get what they need meaning that if that's what Kiaba saw or is even becoming and it gets loose in a place such as Domino- there's going to be hell!" she said.  
"This seems to pose a serious problem. I think I know where you are getting at. If Kiaba saw what resembled the creature or was fed the plant then how did it get there in the first place?" I say as I began to understand.  
"There was illegal biology studies in the area Kiaba went to. But with the evidence gathered by two CIA agents the labs on the premises were shut down. The program they were using was called Project GAB or Project Genetic Altering and Binding. They were conducting experiments with Mbwun. So we have reason to believe that the labs the experiments first took place in are open again. If they are we have to shut them back down. There's also another problem, the two CIA agents were found in their home brutally murdered. They had hidden the computer program that was used to control and track the progress of the experiments. We think they were questioned about the programs whereabouts and when they wouldn't tell they were killed. But we know where the program is. It was hidden with in their daughter's jewelry, whom I might add is here in Domino City." She replied. We were now on the street corner. She whistled for a cab and told the driver that we needed to get to Kiaba Corp. We rode in complete silence. The tension between us was so thick you could cut it with a knife. I closed my eyes and lay back on the seat. It was quite tranquil inside me and very quiet but dark. Very dark. I began to think about what my friend just told me. Her words became dancing whispers in my head. The silence inside my head became quite loud. Then I began to sense a gentle twinge of fear nagging at me. Then I realized I had gotten myself into.  
  
Faith  
  
I'm glad I a chance to work on this assignment. This is the second case I've worked so far. Bri had me placed here earlier in the year to keep an on eye Kiaba Corp. because she suspected dirty work was being done by some in the cooperation. I've been secretary here for couple of months and it's been pretty quiet around here until couple of days ago. The CEO lost a screw while checking on some old property. When inside they had to tie him to a chair! Bri said over the phone that he might have seen a monster over on the island and that she was coming to Domino to help set up an investigation. This case was blowing up bigger than I planned. As I was just getting started good on my morning's work when Bri and Kiri walked in..  
  
Ohhhhhhhhh!! What's gonna happen next?! I know! We finally get to talk to Kiaba but will he talk to us ? What's happening between Yugi and Amber? How will Yugi and his friends react when they discover her true identity? How will she feel when she learns of her parents death? Will she help us solve this mystery or go looking for revenge? Also a special appearance will be made by PCU, Rabbit, and Breden!! Well Ja Ne for now!! Please read + review!! I am on my knees begging you please!!! (puppy eyes) Please? 


	5. Double o Yu Gi Oh!

Disclaimer: WolfKeeper989 does not own Yu Gi Oh! Or any Kingdom Hearts characters or any Crash Bandicoot characters or any characters or references from the book "Relic" but she does own the story and the characters Amber, Alchmeides, Faith, and her spirit Athena, Yugi's spirit guide/teacher Aleu, and herself!!  
  
Hi guys, so sorry it took so long to update I have about five stories now so I have to rotate updating. I started updating every other week so, it might take a while before another chapter is up but I am moving as fast as I can. So, to make it up to you: everyone gets a cookie and I might even post two chapters, but it's real iffy! And this chapter will be extra-long and entertaining because I have added the antics of PCU, Rabbit, and Brenden, They will provide the comic relief!! I also dedicate this chapter to all my loyal reviewers!! So, without further ado here's.........Chapter 5!! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Double "0" YuGiOh!  
  
Yugi  
  
I was nervous. Very nervous. I had never asked a girl out before. I was sweating as I reached for the telephone. I stopped short; my hand was shaking over the receiver. I could barely remember why I was going to call. The lines I rehearsed just moments before they were gone. My mind was blank. 'Relax, Yugi you'll be fine, just be yourself.' Yami reassured me. I calmed myself and then picked up the receiver. I slowly dialed Tea's number and waited.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, Tea, It's Yugi. I can I talk to...Amber for a minute? Please?"  
"Uhh...sure, hold on a sec." There was scratching and rustling then,  
"Hello?" My voice caught in my throat, I couldn't speak! 'Relax.' Yami said. I took a deep breath and said,  
"H-Hi Amber, it's Yugi."  
"Oh, hi!" ...  
  
"Our little Yugi's growing up!" said Joey mockingly as he pretended to wipe away fake tears. I felt myself growing red. Joey must have known because he let up. "Hey, Yug, I didn't mean to embarrass ya. I didn't think it was that big of a deal."  
"It's ok, I'm the one being uptight."  
"Or maybe ya hit cha head or somethin' when ya fell."  
"Grandpa told that much? Oh, boy!"  
"Hey, it's ok, ya nerves got to ya, that's all."  
"I don't want to mess this up, I finally found a girl that's interested in me and not my Yami. No offense to you, Yami, I'm not blaming you for anything." Yugi said looking over at his transparent friend sitting across the table from him.  
"None taken." He said.  
"Good. I'm going to get ready. Yami you can stay out if you'd like."  
"All right, but why so early? The party doesn't start 8:00 and it's only 6:45."  
  
"Give myself sometime to think I guess, just get over these nerves."  
  
"OK, then, see you in a few." I got up from the table and headed to my room. I opened the door to my closet. I reached underneath a pile of dirty clothes in the bottom of it and produced a white bag. I remove the lavender tank top and placed it on bed. Then I pulled out a pair of Khaki jeans and them on the bed. I took a shower and got dressed. I headed back down stairs.  
"Hey, Yug! Nice outfit! Amber called." Joey said.  
"Thanks Joey, but what did she say?" I asked.  
"She had to leave early to take care of some business wit the owners of da place."  
"Ok. Where's everyone else?"  
"Going to pick 'em up, ya comin'?"  
"Ok, Joey! Yami will you be okay be yourself?"  
"I'll be fine, go enjoy yourself, I will wait up for you."  
"You don't have to."  
"It's ok."  
"Alright, bye, see ya later Yami!" I walked outside and joined Joey on the sidewalk. We began the walk to Tea's place. I had never seen Domino City after dark. I didn't have any idea there were that many lights in Domino, everywhere I looked there were lights, thousands of them. I heard a stop behind us. I turned to see what was going on. A young dark-skinned young woman in a jean suit was walking towards us.  
"Yugi Motou, Joey Wheeler?"  
"Yes."  
"I am Damita. I was sent to talk to you by the Japanese government, they need your help."  
"Our help?"  
"Yes. Get in. We're going to get your friends, and I know about your little date. We're headed that way, and we will pick up your friends on the way." She said pointing towards the limo behind us. I looked at Joey, and he nodded. We got into the limo and saw two more girls inside.  
"These are my partners on this case, Kiri and Faith," said Damita. They nodded.  
"Hi." Joey and I said in unison.  
"Do you accept this case?" asked Damita.  
"Okay. But what's it got ta do wit us?" Joey asked.  
"It started a couple of weeks ago when Seto Kiaba went to check on some old property he had at Kiaba Corp. Island. He came back a raving lunatic. Kiri was called in to try and evaluate Kiaba's mental status. So, tell' em whatcha found, Kiri."  
"Kiaba was fine. It was just shellshock. He told me that he saw a crazed monster that nearly killed him." Kiri said.  
"But what does conceded Kiaba have ta do wit us?" Joey asked again.  
"I'm getting to that. Your friend, Jamie Bond, her parents have something to do with the monster Kiaba saw."  
"Jamie, I don't know anyone by that name." I said.  
"Oh, she hasn't told you. I'm talking about your friend, Amber Bridges. Her real name is Jamie Bond. She was a lead singer in a group called Change of Heart. Her stage name was Cheryl. Her father was Juan Bond and her mother was Alexandra Lee Bond. They were working on a mission for the CIA..." Damita said as she began to tell us of Amber's past. .........  
  
Amber  
  
"Are you sure it's ok PCU?"  
"Yesh! Not a problem!" she replied.  
"Ok! Won't Yugi be surprised! Thanks!"  
"Welcome much but we must start the party, Cheryl."  
"How did you know my stage name?"  
"We're from the states too!"  
"oh," I said. It was almost opening time. I went to the dressing room and changed. It was going to be a long night.  
...... PCU  
"How many peeps will be here, Rabbit?"  
"Wait a minute, you didn't tell me to order any and plus it's not Easter." replied Rabbit.  
"No, I mean how many peeps as in people! We have plenty of candy and soda!" I said frustrated.  
"Oh, um...exactly 9,001."  
"I hope Brenden gets here soon, we're going to need all the help we can get!" I say." Inventory check! Ok, 1,000 pounds of a every kind of candy?"  
"Check."  
"100 kegs of every kind of soda and 250,000 straws?"  
"Check and check."  
"5,000 gallons of ice cream?"  
"Uhhh..."  
"Rabbit, please don't tell me you ate 5,000 gallons of ice cream!" I moaned.  
"Sadly...yesh, Brenden and I had an argument and ice cream was my favorite comfort food!" she said. "Please don't be mad!"  
"Oh, alright but you have to do stand comedy to atone your mistake!"  
"Ok!"  
"In a clown suit!"  
"What?!"  
"You already agreed!"  
"Oh, alright!"  
"And tell Brenden to pick up 5,000 gallons of ice cream on his way over here!"  
......... Yugi  
"This place is really neat." I said as I rocked back and forth on my heels because I couldn't keep still from all the sugar I ate in the last hour. The noise in the place died down as the MC stepped onto the stage.  
"Welcome to The Orange Bendy Straws! Here you can get your high- your sugar that is, the easy and legal way—through us! Please don't snack and drive. We have a phone in the back if you need to call a ride! Our first act will be Amber Bridges singing 'Kids in Domino'!" She then walked off stage as the lights dimmed. Then a spotlight lit up the stage revealing Amber in a silvery outfit. The music began to play and she began to sway with it. Then began to dance while singing:  
  
Looking out a dirty old window Down below the cars the city go rushing by I sit here alone and I wonder why  
  
Friday night and everyone's moving I can feel the heat but it's soothing Heading down, heading down I search for the beat in this dirty town  
  
Downtown the young ones are going Downtown the young ones are growing  
  
We're the kids down in Domino We're the kids down in Domino Everybody lives for the music goin' around...  
  
When she finished she greeted by a standing ovation. I was in awe. Complete and totally amazed, she was an amazing singer not to mention she could dance very well. She came down off the stage and joined us on the dance floor. "Amber, that performance was awesome!" I exclaimed as we walked to our table.  
"Yeah, you rock!" Joey added before winking at me.  
"Thanks guys, I'm glad you liked it! I thought you'd like it!" She said blushing.  
"Amber, we need to tell you something." Said Damita as we sat down. "Your parents were...killed."  
"Wha-What?" Amber stammered she looked devastated.  
"They were CIA agents, they worked on a project here in Domino. When the evil scientist they sent to jail, was freed, he had them killed. They stored all the information on the project on a mini chip which is within your locket!"  
"Really?" she said in a weak voice, she was very pale now.  
"Yes, and we need your help to shut down an illegal experimentation project headed by the same rascal that had your parents murdered. Will you help us?"  
"Yes, I will." She said with an angry glare in those beautiful emerald eyes.  
"I am leaving tomorrow," said Damita.  
"Who's gonna help us with this?" asked Tea.  
"Faith is going to play field leader but I will head this investigation from my home in the States." She said.  
"Alright." I had no idea that was the only responsibility I was getting. Or that my, Ryou, Marik' s life were about to get crazy!  
  
That's all of it! YAY!! This took me forever; I hope you're happy! You will hear from PCU, Rabbit, and Brenden more in later chapters! The next special appearance will be made by Mina-chan and her yami! Be forewarned that chap. 6 will be crazy and random! I decided to liven up the story a bit! It will be fun, I promise! But it will be a little off subject but not to far off! Please review! Sorry for not having more of you Brenden! I will dedicate the next chap. to you! You will get part in next chapter you guys are in!!! 


	6. Dreams and Destinies

Disclaimer: WolfKeeper989 does not own Yu Gi Oh! Or any Kingdom Hearts characters or any Crash Bandicoot characters or any characters or references from the book "Relic" or the song "Simple and Clean" by Utada Hikaru from Kingdom Hearts but she does own the story and the characters Amber, Alchmeides, Faith, and her spirit Athena, Yugi's spirit guide/teacher Aleu, and herself!!

Hi! So, so, so, so very sorry for taking so long to update this story I have been mucho busy. Not only do I have school and projects I also have marching band! Which we won 2nd place at our first Competition last night! Way to go Greenwood!! Ok back to the story! Thanks for the reviews guys! This chapter is gonna be long and interesting to make up for lost time. This chapter has to do with Yugi but it will include the other characters with some major mind transformations. It will be hilarious and the chapter after this will be a bit sad. Anywho, on with the fic!!

"talking"

'thoughts'

Chapter 6 Yami Yikes 

Yugi wandered into the house skipping and humming the tune of the song Amber had sung. Yami had been sitting at the table playing solitaire when Yugi danced into the kitchen.

"So it seems you enjoyed yourself, hikari." said Yami as he laughed at the antics of his friend.

"I did! Amber sang and danced and then we sang and danced and ate lots of candy and soda!" ...

**Yugi**

After I got back from the Orange Bendy Straws and my sugar high wore off, I dropped down on my bed completely dressed. This is where I had the weirdest dream. I dreamed I was standing on the very top of a pyramid. When I looked down I saw I was up really high. I called out but no one was around. I was alone in the middle of the Egyptian Desert stranded on top of a pyramid. Only when I thought it couldn't get any worse, it does. A strong sand storm begins to build not to far from where I'm stranded. It hits me full in the face knocking me off balance, which sends me plummeting towards the desert floor. I scream as I fall. Then I hear a voice:

_You're giving me too many things_

_Lately you're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said,_

_Don't get me wrong I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When you're older you'll understand _

_What I meant when I said, "No, _

_I don't think life is that simple."_

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please _

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way you make me feel tonight_

_It's enough to let it go_

_The daily things that keep us all busy_

_Are confusing me_

_That's when you came to me and said,_

_Wish I could prove I love you _

_But does that mean I have to walk on water?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_It's enough when I say so_

_And maybe some things are that simple_

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please _

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way you make me feel tonight_

_It's enough to let it go_

_Hold me whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please _

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way you make me feel tonight_

_It's enough to let it go_

_Hold me whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

_Hold me whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before..._

I was beginning to panic! This felt so real. The heat, my heart hammering in my throat, my chest aching from the forceful screaming, the sand stinging my eyes and face I finally squeeze my eyes shut and brace myself for impact. But it never happens the noise has ceased and I have also ceased falling. I cautiously open one eye then the other before sitting up. I had been lying on the sands of the Egyptian desert but I never felt myself collide with it. "Weird..." I think to myself as I struggle to my feet. "This heat is unbearable!" I had begun to wander the desert. But I then thought better of it after nearly fainting from the heat and exhaustion. I headed back to the pyramid from where I had fallen. I greatly embraced the shade that the pyramid gave to me. I was beginning to doubt that I was still dreaming. I was beginning to nod off from the heat's persuasive effect. (A/N: He's talking about the sun's heat is putting him to sleep!) I was fighting to stay awake, no for my life. For I believed if I fell asleep, I might never wake up. But I gave up and give in and slipped into unconsciousness...

"About time the poor thing fell asleep! Quite a stubborn one isn't he?" said a lanky, sand-colored sphinx. "But he has a brilliant mind and a big heart for such a small thing." She stepped from her hiding place on the other side of the pyramid and managed to get Yugi onto her back. Making sure that her mane kept the sun off Yugi's face and body, she tore off across the desert at surprising speeds. She continued her run across the desert without seeming to tire.

**Aleu**

(A/N: just a little FYI Aleu is pronounced a-loo the a makes the "ah" sound so it's ah-loo)

The boy known as Yugi was still sleeping as I reach the halfway mark of my journey. I was taking him to the Dreamcatcher's Web. It is pyramid with mystic powers. This boy I carry upon my back was to become a dream reader. Dream readers were guides that entered a person's mind and "reads" or interprets their dreams and thoughts and with information they uncover they guide the person in the shape of that person's spirit animal. In real life I am a wolf. But in this little one's dreams I am a sphinx. The sphinx as a spirit animal represents hidden strength, courage, determination, timid ness, moral, trustworthiness, and love. The boy has all of them: extreme courage, a good sense of moral, he is trustworthy, and has a tender and loving heart. I hear a small yawn as I near the Dreamcatcher's Web. The boy Yugi was waking up...

**Yugi**

As I began to awaken I realized I was riding on something's back. I yawned and sat up slowly to keep my balance. I was holding on to a lion's mane. My heart began to race. It was if the lion could sense my fear for it spoke to me saying,

"Don't be frightened Yugi, for I will not harm you."

"Where am I?"

"Inside your dream, remember?"

"But it feels so real."

"Yes, of course it does. To a dream guide dreams are not figments of the imagination like dreams are to other mortals but they are as real as the world they live in."

"So, you're saying that I am a dream guide." I asked as I got off the lion's back at her request and followed her inside.

"Yes, your job, if you choose to accept it is simple. You help guide people's choices in life through their dreams."

"Oh...but why me?"

"Your fondness for others and your black coat."

"Black coat?"

"Yes in animalogy the black sheep is usually over looked and underestimated by most. But in the end prove themselves stronger and more worthy of being noticed. Which is exactly what you are Yugi. Kiaba underestimates you because you depend on your friends in tight spots. Therefore in Kiaba's eyes you are weak. But that is where he is wrong. Many underestimated you for your age and height but you prove that what you lack in size or years you make up in heart. Plus, black sheep have black coats." Answered the sphinx.

"Do you have a name?" asked Yugi.

"So curious but yes I have a name, it is Aleu. I will be your mentor so to speak. I will help you to master the skills necessary to be a dream guide."

"Oh," Neither of us spoke for awhile after then. We made our way deeper and deeper into the Pyramid. The air was damp and humid. I was beginning to feel light-headed and many times had to ask Aleu to either slow down or stop. But finally we reached a huge opening that lead into the open. I had to shield my eyes from the intense light because they were so used to the darkness of the corridors of pyramid. I was astonished to find that I was still inside the Pyramid. But we were standing in the middle of the Pyramid which open rather than closed in the middle. In the middle stood an alter with a golden box resting on it. I had a creepy feeling that we weren't alone. Then I heard a strange sound as we approached the alter. It grew louder as we got closer to the alter. When we were in front of it I realized that the sound sounded almost like a heart beating and that it was coming from that golden box. I began to look over the box. The top had rubies lining it's rim and the top of it looked as if someone left their handprint indentation on it.

"Ok, if you accept your duty as a dream guide you can show it by placing both your hands on the designated areas on top of the box." She said. I looked at the indentations trying to decide whether or not to touch them. 'This could change my life forever...should I? This new power may help me to defeat this madman Damita was telling me and Joey about. Well here goes...' I reached down and placed my hands upon the box, and it began to glow. The top of the box had begun to feel warm underneath my hands and it was getting hotter. I tried to pull my hands away but they were stuck to the box's lid. I screamed as my hands began to burn. Then a ball light shot out of the box top and into the center of the opening, I could only watch in awe as it grew eight slender legs and pinchers. Then my awe turned to horror as I realized that it was no longer a ball of light but had become a spider made of light! As it fell it turned its body so that it landed on one the walls as it fell. Then it began to spin a web across the opening. It worked and worked until it completed its task. Then it crawled to the center of the web. It began to descend on a thread down towards me...

**Aleu**

It was almost complete; the ritual to turn Yugi into a dream guide was almost complete. The spider had Yugi in his grasp and was ascending back up into his web.

"Aleu! Help me!" he cried. Alas, I could not, it was his decision and he alone must endure it. But I could give him words of encouragement,

"Yugi do not fear for you are in no danger!" I shout. The spider was now wrapping Yugi in a cocoon, there he will be transformed and infused with the power to control dream and manipulate minds...

**Yugi**

I was wrapped up to my shoulders in the Spider's silk. Then it bent it head down and bit me! I felt a burning sensation shoot through my neck before I began to feel drowsy. My vision began to blur, too, but I could still make out the spider continuing its work before I began to black out. Then I heard Aleu call out my name.

"Yugi, you must wish for something! Only then will the transformation begin!"

"I wish for...Yami's freedom!"

"Then it shall be..."

...

I felt weird... detached...I knew I was still myself but I didn't feel like me. I slowly open my eyes to see two crimson eyes staring at me...Yami! I started which startled Yami who off the bed onto the floor with a loud thud. Wait a minute, Yami's a spirit he doesn't make thudding noises!

"Yami? Are you okay?"

...

**Okay that's it!! This is the start of something that is going to shake the very foundations of Domino City!! Woow, I can't believe I wrote 7 pages! Anywho, you are going to get the little preview of ch. 7 and review if you wanna see more! This is not the 1st paragraph but an excerpt from the chapter.**

All of a sudden I see a blur rush through the shop door and dive behind the counter. Bewildered and shaken I walk around the counter to find...

"Marik?!"

"He's trying to kill me!!" he screamed as he trembled behind the counter.

"Who's trying to kill you?" I asked, but before he could answer the shop door slammed open. I looked up.

"Malik! I thought you were in the Millennium Rod!"

"I was freed! Now where is that troublesome upstart?" I didn't answer. "I know he is here! Tell me or else I'll beat it out of you!" 'Oh no! When I wish for Yami's freedom, she must've freed all the Yamis including Malik!'

"YAMI!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs....

**Now if you want more let me know!! You know how to do it! Bye!!**


End file.
